Day of the Potty, Prologue
by celrock
Summary: What led Chuckie, a usually careful, cautious toddler, to flush his broken toy airplane down the toilet at the start of this season 7 Rugrats episode? Read this to find out!


Author's Note: Finally! We're back on track! Yeppers, it's now time, for my actual update slash release for March 20, 2017! Not a roll over into a new day, but the Fan Fiction posting for the actual day itself! The first time I saw the particular season 7 episode that the title of the upcoming story will give away, I wasn't sure what to think, but after rewatching it again recently, along with other earlier episodes, I am quite surprised by what Chuckie did, as it was so out of character for him, and well, our upcoming story here, will help to better put this whole ordeal into a better perspective. I'd also like to thank Boris Yeltsin for helping me to further develop the plot of this little piece, as I was getting stuck for a bit there. I hope you enjoy!

Day of the Potty, Prologue

Summary: What led Chuckie, a usually careful, cautious toddler, to flush his broken toy airplane down the toilet at the start of this season 7 Rugrats episode? Read this to find out!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters.

It was the night before the events of what would soon happen the following day. Shortly after dinner, Chuckie and Kimi were playing a game of hide and go seek before it was time to get ready for bed, when Chuckie, who was it, had lost sight of his sister.

"Kimi, where are you?" Chuckie called, but his little sister was being acceptionally quiet, and had found a hiding place that even Chuckie hadn't managed to figure out yet.

However, he was disrupted from his search to find Kimi, when he overheard his dad and new mom talking in the kitchen. Curious, he went over to the door into the kitchen to see what they were talking about. Before them on the kitchen table, sat a photo album, and two mugs of green tea, which Chas and Kira were drinking.

"Who's this little fellow?" Kira asked, pointing to a picture in the book.

It was a picture of a young Chas Finster, of about eight-years-old, holding a bowl with a pet goldfish inside. Upon seeing the picture, Chas let out a sad sigh.

"That was my pet goldfish, Flubber." Chas said.

"Oh." Kira replied.

"Yeah. I won him at the town carnival. It was great too, seeing I was sadly, allergic to most other animals that I could keep as pets, but not Flubber. He just, swam around in his bowl, and was great to look at. That is, until the day I returned home from school to find him floating on top of the bowl. Saddest day of my life. Poor little fellow had died, and I had to do what I had to do. Flush him down the toilet." Chas explained, sniffling back some tears as his emotions got the best of him for a brief moment.

Even Chuckie felt a tear rolling down his cheek, until a suspicious little giggle came from another corner. Startled by the sound, which was obviously Kimi, he ran past his parents at the kitchen table into the laundry room, where sure enough, his sister was hiding in the corner between the washer and the wall of the laundry room.

"I found ya." Chuckie said, tagging Kimi on the shoulder.

"Good job Chuckie! Now it's your turn to hide." Kimi said, but before they could start another game, they turned towards the door of the laundry room to see their mom before them.

"Come on Chuckie, Kimi, time for bath and bedtime." Kira said with a smile, picking up her daughter and carrying her out of the laundry room, Chuckie following close behind her.

The bedtime routine went as it normally did, as everybody got ready for bed, and right after their bath was finished, Chuckie used the potty one final time before bed, not knowing this would possibly be one of the last times. A few of their toys were still scattered about the floor of their bedroom, but nothing so drastic that Kira saw it necessary to make the kids pick up before bed. So she saw to helping them into their pajamas, reading them a bedtime story, and getting them tucked in for the night.

"Goodnight Chuckie, goodnight Kimi, pleasant dreams." Kira said from the door, blowing her kids a kiss, as she saw to turning off the lights and closing the door behind her.

While Kimi more or less, snuggled up with Super Thing and immediately drifted off to sleep, which most nights, it usually took her a little bit to get to sleep, while Chuckie was usually the one to snuggle up with WaWa and drift off first, tonight the tables turned, as Chuckie lay awake for a while, thinking about the story he overheard his daddy telling his new mommy.

He personally knew how his daddy must have felt about his pet fish dying, as he had gone through that with his pet bug Melville a while back. Though he couldn't quite understand why his daddy would flush it down the potty. After all, when Melville died, he recalled putting him into a box and burying him in Tommy's backyard, where he, Tommy, Phil, and Lil, all told Melville goodbye. Little did he know that such a confusion would inspire him the following morning.

Eventually, sleep found Chuckie, as he snuggled up with WaWa, and drifted off into dream land. Upon awakening the next morning, Kimi had awakened first, and in her excitement to start the day, she bolted up in bed excitedly, holding Super Thing high in the air.

"Morning Super Thing, come on, time for your morning flight!" Kimi cried, tossing the oven mit made toy across the room, making it land on the floor near Chuckie's bed.

Kimi climbed out of bed and ran over to snatch up the toy. All of the commotion awoke Chuckie, who really needed to use the potty, so thinking fast, he got out of bed without saying a word and ran off to the bathroom, thankful it was empty to do his business. However, while this was going on, Kimi was running all over the bedroom making Super Thing fly, not paying any attention to where she was going. While running around, she failed to notice her foot stepping down hard on a toy red and white airplane of Chuckie's that had been left on the floor. No sooner had this happened though, when Kira had come into the room to see if her kids were awake.

"I see you're up early Kimi. Morning sweetie, ready for breakfast?" Kira asked.

Kimi turned to her mother and smiled.

"Uh huh!" Kimi cried, running over to her mother and heading to the kitchen for breakfast.

Just then, Chuckie came out of the bathroom to see his mommy and sister heading towards the kitchen, so he decided to follow them there. After breakfast, Kira helped them get dressed, and it was then when Chuckie noticed his toy airplane on the floor.

" _Hmmm, that's strange, this wasn't broked yesterday._ " Chuckie thought to himself, picking up the toy.

Lucky for him, this toy had no special attachment, but just the same, the toy airplane was pretty useless if it was broken. Then, an idea hit him.

" _Flubber was a wonderful pet fish, until the day he died and I had to flush him down the toilet._ " Chuckie heard his daddy's words play in his head.

"That's it!" Chuckie said to himself, running off to the bathroom, thankful it was deserted at the time.

Before attempting his plan though, a realization hit him. As far as he knew, Kimi probably never heard the conversation their parents were having, and she certainly wasn't there when Melville died, would she understand? While Kimi in a lot of ways reminded him of his best friend Tommy, he was still getting use to having her as a sister, and being more of the shy type, there were still some things he wasn't ready to talk to her about yet. So in the event anybody wondered where the airplane went, he needed to think up something quick.

" _Well, if you can flush fish down the potty when they're no fun no more, I guess broked airplanes qualify too._ " Chuckie thought to himself, as he placed the broken airplane into the toilet, and saw to hitting the flusher.

And this, obviously ends the story, as we're now at the start of the episode.

Author's Note: Rugrats episodes referenced in this story were I Remember Melville from season 3. And, hope this story made sense. I needed to come up with something that would motivate Chuckie to do this, because being the type of person he is, it just sounds, uncharacteristic of him to just, wake up one day and decide to for no apparent reason, flush the airplane down the toilet. You'd figure he'd be more likely to throw it in the garbage, especially after his past runnins with Hubert, in particular, the time they saw to throwing grandpa Lou's monster in the mattress out, so I had to come up with something clever, and well, thanks to Boris Yeltsin, who thought up the goldfish idea, it's been done. Oh, and I guess I own the OC of Chas's late goldfish Flubber, since no such character was ever mentioned on the show, but somehow, I wouldn't be surprised if Chas indeed, had a pet fish at one time during his childhood, since despite being allergic to cats, as we learn in a later episode come season 8, The Big Sneeze, and we knew him to be allergic to cats as of the events of the season 5 episode, Babysitting Fluffy, and seems he had sea monkeys as a kid as we learned in Beach Blanket Babies from season 2, but he claimed those to be his first pet, and because Chuckie freed those in the ocean, I didn't even think of it when trying to come up with the idea for the story, guess I could have used that, but no, I don't think that would have worked as well. Good thing we came up with the goldfish idea to make for something different. Also, not only that, but even in the episode itself, the other babies seemed pretty surprised by what Chuckie did, and he simply told them that he didn't wish to go his whole life not flushing an airplane down the potty, which sort of, sounded odd to me, but at the same time, I could see him using such a reason to hide the truth from his sister, not wishing to try to explain the real inspiration for doing this to her, seeing for all he knew, she hadn't ever experienced a painful death of a pet before like he had. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I should hopefully be back with more material, sometime soon.


End file.
